


Coming out

by DarkEchoes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Dave relate to each other over their redness and Dave comes out to his friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

Karkat glanced down, burying his fingers in Dave's gait. Dave inhaled sharply, turning on his back.  
"Hi." He yawned, slipping his hand under his shades and rubbing his eyes.  
"Good morning, sleepy head. That is what they say, correct?" Karkat asked and Dave nodded, stretching his arm out.  
"Yep. Want me to get off?" Karkat shook his head, fingering Dave's cape.  
"Not really. I mean if you want..."  
"Nah, I'm lazy. Oh, karkles. You're blushing." Dave cooed and Karkat growled, pulling Dave's cape over his head.  
"Shut up, Strider. I hate you." Dave hummed softly, pushing the cape out of his eyes.  
"No you don't." He mumbled and sat up, kissing Karkat's nose. Karkat sighed, pushing Dave onto the cushion beside him. Dave smiled and wrapped his arm around Karkat's neck.  
"Dave. Dave, stop." Karkat said and Dave pulled Karkat's head toward him. "Why are you doing that? What are you- oh!" Karkat squealed as Dave nibbled on his small horns. "Da-a-ave." Karkat groaned, a loud purr rising in his throat. "Sto-o-o-op." Kakrat placed his hands against Dave's chest. Dave pulled back, staring at Karkat.  
"Rose was right! Your horns are like nipples."  
"What's a nipple? How does Rose- oh, right. Kanaya..." He muttered, glaring at Dave.  
"Trolls don't have nipples?" Karkat shook his head, squinting his eyes slightly and staring at Dave.  
"What is a nipple and where are they."  
"Um... I don't... One second." Dave grabbed the bottom of Karkat's sweater and pulled it up.  
"Dave! Why are you doing this?" Karkat whined. Dave nodded and sat back while Karkat fixed his sweater.  
"You don't have nipples. What were those things on your sides? The red lines?"  
"Grub scars. It's... Don't tell anyone."  
"Do trolls not usually have those?"  
"No, we do. Just.... They aren't usually red. I... My blood is mutated and I would be culled for it..." Dave stared at Karkat, then sighed.  
"Wow. Trolls are intense. I mean humans just make fun of you and beat you up and-" Dave froze, glancing at Karkat. "W-why are you staring at me like that?"  
"People make fun of you?"  
"Well... I guess I mean... My bro... Yeah." Karkat stared at Dave and raised his hands slowly, pulling Dave's shades off. Dave shut his eyes quickly, reaching for Karkat's hands. "Karkat. Give them back." Karkat shook his head, setting the shades on the coffee table and placing his hand on Dave's cheek.  
"Why don't you ever show anyone your eyes?"  
"They aren't normal." Dave sighed, wrapping his fingers around Karkat's wrist. "Trust me. You don't want to see them."  
"Dave. Please." Karkat moved his thumb and Dave flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Dave groaned.  
"I... I trust you." He sighed, then opened his eyes slowly.  
They stared at each for minutes, then karkat leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Dave shivered, dangling his hands in Karkat's hair and rubbing the base of his horn. Karkat purred softly and pulled back, smiling at Dave.  
"Red is that bad." Karkat whispered, nuzzling Dave's neck.  
"Don't tell anyone about my blood and I won't talk anyone about your eyes." Dave said and Karkat nodded.  
"Now you and Rose can bond over troll horns."  
"Uh.... M-maybe." Dave stammered and Karkat stared at him.  
"What do you mean? Have you not told them were matesprites?"  
"I mean... Humans are different and... And I haven't told them that I like guys yet and..." Karkat smiled softly.  
"You're friends love you. Just tell them." Dave sighed, pushing Karkat down and kneeling over him.  
"I will, when we're done." Dave said, pulling Karkat's sweater off. Karkat sighed, propping himself up on his elbows.  
"Now?"  
"Karkat, we discovered so much shit about each other just now." Karkat smiled, leaning against the arm of the couch and slipping his hands under Dave's shirt. "I mean, unless you don't want to." Dave mumbled, kissing Karkat.  
He hummed, pulling Dave's shirt over his head.  
"I want to." Karkat whispered, tugging on Dave's hair. "I really want to." Dave grinned, pining Karkat's hands above his head. He pushed his nose against Karkat's neck, inhaling sharply.  
"God, I love you."


	2. Coming out

Karkat sighed, looking up at Dave. "When are you going to tell them, Dave?" "I... I don't know. Now?" Karkat glanced down at Dave's torso and smirked. "Without any clothes on? I don't know how they'll feel about that..." Dave huffed, sitting up and pushing Karkat softly. "Obviously not. I don't think they're ready for all this." Dave's hands swept down his body and he turned sharply, picking their clothes up and throwing them at Karkat. "Dave no." Karkat sat up. "You're going to be my emotional support. Get dressed." "I'm not wearing your clothes." Karkat growled and Dave laughed. "Karkat, you're taller than me. My clothes wouldn't fit you well." Dave said, jumping into his jeans. "Now hurry before I chicken out." Dave stepped through, glancing around the large room. John waved at him and Jade opened her eyes slowly, smiling. Dave groaned and looked up as Karkat put a hand in Dave's shoulder. "You'll be fine. You're friends are great." Dave sighed and nodded, then shuffled awkwardly to the seat across from John and Jade. "Hi." "Hey, Dave. What's up?" John asked. Dave sighed and glanced at Karkat who nodded. "I uh... Me and.... I like..." Dave groaned and Karkat bit his lip. "I fucked Karkat!" Dave yelled and Karkat groaned, leaning against the wall and covering his face. John and Jade looked at each other then back at Dave. "O-oh... Cool?" John scratched the back of his neck, laughing awkwardly. "John, I think he means he's with Karkat." Jade whispered and Dave sighed. "I can hear you. I-I just... Yeah. I'm uh... Me and Karkat are like.... Matesprites?" Dave looked at Karkat who sighed and walked over, sitting by Dave. Dave sighed and leaned against Karkat, shutting his eyes. "Oh! Cool, I guess. I mean, I never got troll romance... But that's nice." John babbled and Jade nodded. "Yeah! I think it's really cool that you and Rose are dating trolls!" Dave sat up and sighed in relief. "Thanks guys... Um... We're going to go now..." Jade smiled. "Go. We can always talk later." Dave nodded and stood up, shuffling back to his room. Karkat sighed and followed him, waving good-bye to John and Jade. He shut the door behind himself and sat down by Dave. "Hey. I told you they would get it." Karkat whispered and Dave smiled, resting his head on Karkat's shoulder. "You okay?" Dave sighed, look in up at Karkat. "I'm amazing."


End file.
